Sonhos Desfeitos Parte 2 de 2
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Continuação da fanfic Abismo parte 1 de 2.


**_P.S. – Para melhor entendimento desta Fan Fic aconselho a leitura das Fan Fics Anteriores Amor de Mãe – Parte 1 de 2, Amor de Filha – Parte 2 de 2 e Abismo – Parte 1 de 2. Pois as mesmas e as próximas fan fics podem haver alguma ligação ou pode ser mencionado alguma coisa ocorrida nas fan fics indicadas acima. Boa Leitura!_**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Sonhos Desfeitos – Parte 2 de 2**_

A Cena se abre e um cenário se descortina diante de nós, um cenário de pânico em que os menores movimentos acabariam com tudo, vários carros de policia parados no local e vários policiais apontando armas para um homem cuja a sua arma estava apontada para a cabeça de uma mulher ruiva, de estatura mediana, era a agente do FBI Dana Scully que mostrava uma frieza muito grande no olhar, atras deles encontrava-se um grande penhasco, um enorme e assustador penhasco, onde o mar batia e com as suas enormes ondas chegava a lavar as pedras lá em baixo, do outro lado em frente aos carros de policia e com uma expressão muito seria se encontrava um homem alto, de cabelos castanho-escuro, era o agente do FBI Fox Mulder, parceiro de Dana Scully que tentava negociar com o tal homem, este que parecia bastante perturbado e estava decidido se jogar dali com a mulher se não restasse saída. Mulder tenta dialogar de forma fria:

Calma, não faça nada, nós entendemos a sua situação e sei pelo que está passando.

Vocês não entendem nada! – Fala o homem aos berros – A culpa é de vocês!

Calma, nós queremos ajuda-lo – Mulder tenta dar um passo na direção do homem.

Não adianta eu sei o que fizeram comigo, seus canalha. – O Homem se distancia mais de Mulder e se aproxima mais da beira do barranco, no qual as primeiras pedras já caiam.

Por favor, não se aproxime tanto do barranco, pois temos uma saída – Fala Mulder calmamente.

Por favor escute ele – Fala Scully amedrontada, pois via-se tão perto do fim, mas parte da sua frieza já tinham abandonado ela e agora ela começava a mostrar seu medo.

Para lá, se não eu me jogo.

De repente um grande helicóptero apareceu do nada com Skinner no comando, Mulder olhou espantado e o homem amedrontado grita:

Eu disse que não era para pedir ajuda!

O Homem fecha os olhos e rapidamente joga-se do barranco com Scully, Mulder grita tentando impedir – NNNãããooo!

**Sonhos Desfeitos** **– Parte 2 de 2**

A menina corria pela casa, uma menina de cabelos ruivos e cheio de grandes e belos cachos, ela corria freneticamente como se escondesse de alguém, pois era essa a regra do jogo, a regra era se esconder, se ocultar. A menina corre e esconde abaixo da escada antiga de madeira que se encontrava na sala.

A mulher cozinhava comidas deliciosas a beira do fogão e acompanhava com o canto dos olhos a euforia e brincadeira das crianças, tudo que se passava no local parecia tão vivido, tão real, parecia que era tudo verdadeiro, que aquela família era uma família verdadeira, uma família real.

De repente a mulher deixa o fogão por alguns instantes e anda até a sala, onde o garoto de cabelos claros, quase brancos, parecia procurar alguém, a mulher se aproximou e fala com a mão na cintura:

Dana, saia de baixo da escada – Fala a mulher repreendendo a garotinha.

Mãe é o Bill, ele matou meu coelhinho – Fala a menina choramingando.

Bill?

É mentira mãe – Fala o garoto de cabelos claros.

Dana?

Ele disse que transformaria meu coelhinho em assado, então eu o escondi em uma caixinha no porão, quando fui ver a caixa meu coelho estava morto, Melissa me viu procurando o coelhinho, então fui ao quarto dele pergunta e disse que ia contar para a senhora e ele queria me bater por isso me escondi –fala ela chorando.

Bill está de castigo, uma semana sem brincadeira, vou contar tudo para o seu pai.

Mãe não faz isso.

Por que?

Por que ele vai aumentar o meu castigo.

Mas você bem que merece, vou ver se conto para o seu pai – A mulher faz uma pausa – Agora já para o seu quarto.

Droga – fala o menino só para ele e sobe a escada contrariado.

Dana, saia daí e venha tomar um copo de água aqui na cozinha, você está muito assustada.

A menina acompanha a sua mãe até a cozinha. Agora neste momento aparece a imagem do corpo de Scully sendo erguido por um helicóptero, em uma cesta e ele sendo tirado do mar, Mulder apreensivo acompanha a operação, o corpo finalmente é colocado dentro do helicóptero que voa em direção a equipe de resgate, o helicóptero pousa e Scully e retirada da maca do helicóptero e passada para a da ambulância e ela estava inconsciente, Mulder acompanha apreensivo a operação, até que o paramédico afirma que ela está em coma, essa afirmação cai como um bomba sobre Mulder, ele entra na ambulância para acompanhar a sua remoção.

O Paramédico fala para o motorista da ambulância:

Vamos levar ela até o aeroporto de Jacksonville, lá me informaram que tem um jato do governo que a levara para Washington.

De quem foi a ordem? – Pergunta Mulder.

De um tal de Skinner.

Você acha isso seguro?

Acho melhor para ela, por que não temos infra-estrutura para cuidar dela.

Como não tem?

O caso dela é grave, é muito grave, se ela ficar muito tempo aqui nessa cidade sem o cuidado que precisa ela pode vir a morrer.

Não é arriscado a remoção dela?

È arriscado se ela ficar aqui.

**Hospital Samaritano**

**Washington, Capital**

**01:00 PM**

Mulder estava sentado na cadeira que ficava no corredor, mastigando as suas sementes de girassol, quando ele olha para o inicio do corredor vem uma pessoa conhecida dele, era Bill, um tanto quanto furioso, sua expressão denotava preocupação, mas quando ele avistou Mulder a sua expressão mudou radicalmente, agora seu olhar e todos os seus movimentos denotavam ódio, mas uma vez aquele homem trazia tristeza para sua irmã e para a sua família, ele não hesitou em andar na sua direção, tinha algo pendente para acertar com ele:

O que faz aqui senhor Mulder? – Pergunta Bill furioso.

Esperando Scully acordar – Fala ele calmamente comendo as suas sementes.

Parabéns! Acho que desta vez conseguiu!

O que? – Fala Mulder levantando a cabeça calmamente e olhando friamente para Bill e com um rosto sem expressão.

Acabar com a minha família, acha que só por que não tem família acha que tem direito de acabar com a família dos outros, pois se Dana morrer eu juro que eu acabo com você.

Ela não vai morrer.

Eu não tenho tanta certeza assim.

Pois eu quero acreditar.

Pelo menos já foi ver através do visor como ela está, ela está fraca e os médicos falaram que ela tem 1 de chance de sair ilesa e viva e 20 de chance de sair viva mais com alguma seqüela.

Mas ela é forte.

E você nojento.

Bill sai andando pêlos corredores, deixando um Mulder frio para trás, de repente Skinner esbarra em Bill que saia e caminha na direção de Mulder que estava novamente de cabeça baixa e senta-se ao lado dele e quando vai falar Mulder e mais rápido e fala:

Se veio aqui para me chamar de nojento, não precisa o irmão da Scully já fez isso.

Não é isso agente Mulder, primeiro vim aqui pedir desculpas, não era para ter intervindo na negociação.

A culpa não é sua, é minha pois eu não deveria ter confiado nele sem levantar a ficha dele.

Queria lhe falar outra coisa, o FBI que interroga-lo diante de uma junta, pois o que fez Mulder foi ilegal, pois você iniciou uma investigação sem autorização e deixou uma agente invalida assim ficando impossibilitada de exercer seu cargo no FBI.

Invalida? – Pergunta Mulder erguendo a cabeça rapidamente e assustado.

Isso. Os médicos acabaram de contar-me que Scully pode estar Paraplégica, isso quer dizer, ela tem noventa e nove virgula nove porcento de chances de ficar sem andar, o zero virgula um porcento é provável que ela volte a andar, mas o médico disse que pela gravidade é possível que ela não volte a andar, a não ser que ocorra um milagre, mas eles recomendam uma fisioterapia.

Mas, e agora?

Ela não poderá mais ser uma agente do FBI, ela pode trabalhar no Bureau, mas apenas em cargos burocráticos, lamento agente Mulder.

Skinner levanta-se e sai caminhando pelo corredor, deixando Mulder só, que levanta-se e anda até o visor do C.T.I (Centro de Terapia Intensiva), ele para em frente ao visor e fica admirando aquela mulher, aquela mulher que ele sabia que não iria conseguir conviver com seu novo desafio, uma mulher que era acostumada a ser independente agora dependia de outras pessoas, uma mulher ativa que ia ter que aprender a não ser mais tão ativa assim, uma mulher que adorava o seu emprego agora não podia mais faze-lo, Mulder perguntava consigo como ela ia consegui superar isso, como ela ia superar tal tristeza.

**06:00 PM**

"A primeira coisa que vejo além das imagens de minha infância diante dos meus olhos, que haviam passado como um filme da minha vida, depois da minha queda para a morte foi aquele teto branco, que de inicio pareciam bastante embaçados, mas com um tempo foram se tornando claros, me senti entubada em uma cama, as imagens do terror que tinha passado e que tinham me levado até aquele ponto, vinham a minha mente como um raio, eu me sentia, fraca, mas via que minhas pernas eu não as sentia, o desespero tomou o meu corpo e a minha mente, a primeira coisa que fiz foi revirar a minha mente atras de alguma explicação e todas convergiam para três alternativas, que era a de que eu estava em choque, minha perna estava fraturada ou eu estava paraplégica, mas a minha mente se encarregou de apagar a terceira."

De repente a enfermeira que entrava na sala perguntava:

Como vai agente Scully?

Bem.

Que bom. Vou chamar o médico, para fazer o exame em você, um momento.

A enfermeira sai e anda agilmente até o balcão e fala para o médico:

Ela acordou senhor.

Obrigado.

O senhor contará tudo para ela?

Tentarei fazer o melhor.

Posso preparar um quarto para remoção?

Pode ir preparando, qualquer coisa ela vai hoje para o quarto.

Sim senhor.

Notifique a família dela e um tal de Muder, Fox Muder. É alguma coisa assim, veja na ficha.

Sim senhor.

**Residência do Agente Mulder**

**Apto. 42**

**Alexandria, VA **

O apartamento de Mulder era simples e um pouco desorganizado. Mulder dormia no sofá com a televisão ligada, de repente o telefone toca e ele se levanta e vai até a televisão e a desliga, após de uma longa noite acordado e uma curta estada no mundo dos deuses do sono ele estava um pouco sonolento ao atender o telefone:

Mulder.

_Senhor Mulder, aqui é a enfermeira do hospital Samaritano e aqui na ficha da paciente Dana Katherine Scully, diz que era para notificar você e a família da paciente caso ela acordasse e caso ela viesse a falecer. Está correta está informação?_

Está – fala Mulder entediado, mas de repente sua mente ligou tudo e ele viu que poderia Ter acontecido algum ruim e ele fala apressadamente – Sim, o que houve? Aconteceu algo grave?

_Não senhor, eu liguei para avisar que ela acordou, já foi examinada e já saiu do C.T.I e ela está no quarto 6683 que fica na ala J._

Obrigado, tenho uma boa noite.

_Uma boa noite para o senhor tambem._

Mulder rasgou o papel que escreveu as informações e correu para se arrumar.

**Hospital Samaritano**

**Washington, Capital**

**08:00 PM**

Mulder andava pelo corredor até o quarto de Scully, ele trazia um buquê de flores para ela, quando ele vai abrindo a porta, ele escuta a voz de Bill e a fecha e senta-se na cadeira no corredor.

Enquanto isso dentro do quarto Bill falava:

Ainda bem que está boa.

Não estou completamente.

Eu sei, mas agradeço a Deus a mamãe não está viva, pois não iria gostar de vê-la assim, nessa cama, invalida. Tudo culpa daquele seu parceiro.

Mulder não tem culpa de nada e você não tem o direito de falar assim comigo.

Eu sou o seu irmão mais velho e agora que a mamãe morreu ela não está mais aqui para cuidar de você.

Primeiro, eu não sou mais criança; Segundo não sou sua irmã; Terceiro, Margareth e Bill não são meus pais; Quarto, mesmo se fosse meu irmão você não tem autoridade de falar assim comigo e quinto e ultimo, você pare de colocar a culpa em Mulder, pois ele não tem culpa de não Ter seguido os caprichos do Bill e por isso seu filho fica com raiva, se ele algum dia ele me perdôo não vai se você que não vai me perdoar. Eu devo muito a eles por terem me criado como filha, mas eles mentiram para mim, me enganaram, esconderam coisas fundamentais para mim – Scully faz uma pausa e fala – Saia daqui por favor.

Mas...

Saia!

Mulder ouviu aquele grito e entrou no quarto, ao entrar viu Scully ainda gritando e Bill transtornado, Mulder fala:

Bill saia por favor – Fala ele calmamente.

Não venha me mandar agora, pois eu estou no quarto da minha irmã.

Eu não sou sua irmã – Fala Scully.

Saia Bill por favor – Pede Mulder novamente.

Bill sai totalmente desnorteado.

Calma Scully, calma. – Fala Mulder acalmando ela, que estava totalmente transtornada, Mulder nunca a virá assim, tão desnorteada.

Mulder ele me insultou, me chamou de invalida – Falava ela triste e ainda perturbada.

Calma vai dar tudo certo, você vai melhorar, vamos encontrar alguma saída.

**Algumas semanas depois...**

**Quartel General do FBI**

**Washington, Capital**

A porta do elevador abre e Mulder sai do mesmo empurrando a cadeira de rodas onde estava Scully, a secretaria de Skinner abre a porta mais larga que dá diretamente a sala do Diretor Assistente, ela entra com Mulder e a secretaria arreda uma cadeira onde Mulder posiciona a cadeira de rodas de Scully e ele senta-se na cadeira ao lado. E o Diretor Assistente fala:

É muito bom tê-la viva, pena que nesse estado, mas esperamos suas melhoras agente.

Obrigado, Senhor.

Agente Mulder enquanto a agente Scully faz a fisioterapia o senhor ira trabalhar com a agente Kathy Smith, foi a melhor agente que conseguimos para substituir a agente Scully, agente Scully não se preocupe que continuará recebendo seu salário com se estivesse trabalhando. Desejo melhoras Scully e bom trabalho Mulder.

Obrigado, Senhor. – Fala Scully.

Obrigado, senhor. – Fala Mulder.

Mulder empurra a cadeira de Scully até o corredor, no corredor ela para e Mulder fala:

É, tenho que ir trabalhar, tenho que ir falar com a nova agente que vai me ajudar.

É, e eu vou ter fisioterapia agora.

Consegue ir só.

Sim consigo.

Josephine está me esperando lá em baixo, ela me ajuda quando chegar ao estacionamento, afinal, foi para isso que a contratei.

Está bem, cuide-se.

Cuide-se tambem.

Mulder ficou parado no corredor vendo Scully empurrar a sua própria cadeira até o elevador, ele vira-se e segue o seu caminho.

Enquanto isso na sala de Skinner C.G.B está sentado juntamente com Alex Krycek na sala de Skinner, e fala:

Aprenda Walter, a sorte está do nosso lado.

Só temos que aproveita-la – completa Krycek.

E Kathy?

Ela sabe que causas defende, ela não é como Diana. Ela sabe o que faz e para quem faz – Fala Krycek.

Viu Alex como a verdade sempre fica do lado dos mais favorecidos, dos mais espertos. Só foi Mulder se precipitar que ele volta para o nosso poder.

E nós temos a cura para ela – Fala Krycek.

Se é isso que usaremos para trazer ele para o nosso lado.

Vai ser um trunfo que carregamos. Primeiro matamos os seus ideais e depois ele.

Você aprende rápido Alex. Mas para matar seus ideais, tiramos o que ele mais precisa e ele se elimina sozinho, é uma coisa bonita de se ver, não acha Walter?

**FIM**

**Nome da Autora –** Ana Julia Silva Fortinho (Dana K. Mµlðë®)

**Data – 27/12/1999**

**Agradecimentos:** _Desta vez o agradecimento é curtinho, eu gostaria de agradecer ao Fox Mulder, que é um escritor de Fan fic nato, espero que ele tenha sucesso se vier a escrever alguma, pois li alguns ensaios dele que ficaram maravilhosos. E Gostaria de agradecer a você que leu. _

**P.S.** – Fique ligado, fan fics novas com novas revelações e explicações sobre essa podem vir por ai.


End file.
